


One more time

by Bunsenpai



Series: FFXIVWrite [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Bad Things Happen Bingo, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Serious Injuries, Sibling Rivalry, Starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 7,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunsenpai/pseuds/Bunsenpai
Summary: Entries for FFXIV2019





	1. Hungry?

_It hurts._

Her stomach feels like it’s stabbing her from the inside with needles. Her head won’t even let her focus on what she was doing, her eyes even struggle to keep themselves open. She wasn’t too sure why she’s hurting so much, but sometimes a nice mister would come by and give her something to eat and drink! That always makes the pain so away.

The child struggles to get herself up to her feet, only pulling on the fence finally did the trick for her. She attempts to brush off the dirt clinging onto her white dress, but her attempts only smear it across the white fabric.

“Child, are you lost?”

She jumps at the sudden voice looking up at the stranger that has appeared in front of her. The child looks down at her feet, perhaps thinking to herself what she should be saying. She peers up at the stranger again and shakes her head.

“Are you waiting for someone?”

Was she? She wasn’t too sure anymore. She faintly remembers someone telling her to wait there, but all the time under the sun is making it hard for her to remember exactly who it was. They are important. Right?

“Hungry?”

The growl of her stomach answered that question, it was louder than anything she ever heard. With it was a wave of pain that knocks her off her feet and onto the ground below.


	2. A Game!

“Well, this is a mess.” Michiko thought out loud to herself as she looks around. White and pink flowers across giant meadows, a deep lush blue lake that is practically transparent, a gorgeous castle in the far distance that she could only dream of what lays inside. However, that doesn’t matter right now. What matters right now isn’t smelling the flowers, taking a dip in the water, or wandering off. Yuushin seems to have gotten himself in a bit of a… pixie trick.

She stares down at the tiny Lalafell looking up at her. Hair is right, scar and colors are about right too. It’s like a miniature of her husband. Or a version of their son? Before she could follow that strange train of thought, giggling and laughter fill her ears as three pixies descend from the sky to greet her. Miniature, but not quite minion, Yuushin immediately huffs at them as they chat among themselves staring at her.

“Why, look at this one!”

“She actually smells pretty nice.”

Michiko raises up her hand to catch their attention. She knew from other travelers that the best course of action would to NOT catch their attention, much less make a deal with them. Yet making deals is in her blood and this may be the only way to turn her husband back to normal. As cute as his current form is.

“I have a deal for you.” She forces back the nerves that cause the waver in her voice, easing her mind to pick out the right words “Let’s play a game. If I win, you turn him back to normal.”

“And if we win?” The middle one flies closer to her face, a wide grin clear on their face.

“You can turn me. Just like him.”


	3. All The Noise

The place is big, bigger than anything she’s ever seen. Buildings were so high that she strains her neck to even look up at it. There are colors everywhere on people; green, blue, red, white, even colors that she has never learned the name to before.

“Michiko, don’t wander too far now.” The nice merchant tells her as he leads her by the hand through the crowded streets. He kept insisting that her name is ‘Michiko’ and that she should call him ‘dad’. Something about it makes her head and chest hurt yet feel light at the same time. It would stay there no matter how much food and water she consumed. Maybe it wasn’t hungering that she is trying to remedy.

Michiko, she can’t really remember the name people have called her before, was too busy watching the people to heed his words. They ventured until they stopped in front of a stall in one of the busiest streets she has ever seen. There are more people here then she had seen her entire life.

But the chatter is starting to get to her. The shouting of other people, laughing of passing ladies, serious mumbling of equally serious men. Her ears flop pressed against her head at the sheer amount of noise, tail wrapping around herself. She even attempts to press her hands over them to stop the sound from coming in. It didn’t do any good.

Seeing a dark alley without anyone, she broke away from ‘dad’ to seek out a place to hide. In the shadows were box crates and sad-looking people sitting all over the ground. Her escape from the sound was a success like all the voices have now been muffled by thick cotton.

The small girl easily squeezes in between the gap between a few crates and the wall. The meals that she has been given hasn’t quite added any meat back into her bones, yet she doesn’t seem to notice any difference. Resting her head against the cold stone, she runs her hand up and down the length of her tail, enjoying her newfound silence and cool air.

Her exhaustion begins to take hold until she heard a familiar name.

“Michiko? Michiko!” The sound of her dad rings clearly through everything, he calls out to her again a few more times, slowly getting more distant until she is forced to strain her ears to even hear him. A stuck of fear fills her instantly, is he going to leave her here? Like she was left at the previous place?

The fear kicked her out of the tiny gap, and into the frantic search for her savior. She rushes straight forward towards where she last heard his voice, only to run right smack into a wall. Looking around the area and with no more calls of her name, a feeling of dread fills her.

She’s lost. Horribly lost.


	4. Her Fault

“I will take my business elsewhere then.” With a huff, the lalafell marches out of her home, followed by his two bodyguards.

A mess. A fucking, royal mess.

The living room is left in ruin. Sweet tea and bitter coffee splatter all over the floor, staining the white rug a horridly watery brown color. Pieces of the ceramic cup scattered all over the piece like painful stars. Within were all the baked goods that she had made to attempt to stave off the fire of the meeting, it looks like it is all for naught. 

All Wardric had to do was to not say anything to anger him. Nod his head, listening attentively, and speak carefully.

“It’s her fault for suggesting making a deal with someone so… rude! He didn’t greet me properly or anything!” The chubby hyur waves his hands around as if he was talking about a mythical creature. Every word he said only cause her to grinds her teeth, yet she kept a tight lip.

_Do not speak out of turn._

“Clearly you aren’t cut out for this business for making such a mistake,” Michiko could feel their gaze shift on to her as she struggles to pull the larger pieces of shards from the carpet. Trying to occupy herself. The words drip full of poison were whispered into the air. Michiko only felt thanks that she said nothing more on the matter. “Clean this the mess you have made.”

Years spent doing nothing but help have all gone out the door.

_Maybe it is her fault after all._


	5. What are you reading?

“You’ve been spending a lot of time down here, honey. Up to something?” The low purr in her ear brought her out of her fantasy, and she instantly slams the book close to turn around and look at him. He raises a brow at her action, watching with a gentle smile as she hurries to stuff it in the shelf before falling over herself to climb onto his lap.

“Just reading like usual… stuff,” She mumbles into his chest, rubbing her head against him. Her tail delightfully curls around the arm that he wraps around her waist. Her ears wiggles as he lets out a breathy laugh. Yuushin only adjust for her to sit more comfortably on his lap, his wife quickly purrs out her approval.

_“Is it the normal plant stuff, or are you finally peeking into your porn vault?”_

The startled yelp that came out of her was too much. Within seconds, she was running away from the sound of laughter, face painted completely red with shame and embarrassment.


	6. How To Tell They Like you!

Michiko looks up the booklet curiously, it’s caught her eye in the middle of resupplying rations and mending gear. It’s only been a few moons of her first adventure with Yuushin, a veteran adventurer. Every day has been a whirlwind of learning, sore muscles, and dizzying scenery. The small outpost brought a sense of relief. It was a simply paper book with a pink cover and orange flowery designs. Clearly designed to attract the eye of any young maiden experiencing her first sparkle of a crush, but she flips through the few pages anyway.

** _Step 1: Watch when they spend time with you, do they pay attention to you like you’re the only person in the room?_ **

_The miqo’te struggles to keep on a straight face; her ears flop against her head, tail wrapped protectively around her hand. Michiko is keeping_

_It’s a small gathering, just a handful of people he knows. Trying to assure herself, she allows her eyes to wander around the room, trying to match names and faces. Still, the familiar creep of worry, work their way up her back. Its course was cut off as a warm hand wrap around her shoulder, a comforting_

_“What to get out of here?”_

** _Step 2: Do they go out of their way to do things to you?_ **

_Something soft was placed into her hands, she could feel a wiggling nose pressed against her thumb and teeth nibbling at her palm. She peeks through her eyelids to see, only to see the very thing that she’s been wanting since she ever laid eye on it. A dwarf bunny, its large eyes stare up at her curiously. Her heart threatened to jump out of her chest._

_“I figured someone as cute as you should get something as equally cute.” He ruffles her hair, chuckling under his breath as she slowly turns a beet red. Taking extra care to cuddle the bunny close to her chest, she giggles as it raises itself onto its hind legs to rub against her neck and face._

** _Step 3: What their body language, are you the only one that gets extra treatment?_ **

_She grooms through her tail anxiously, picking off any dirt or mess that have tangled themselves in between the fur. Yuushin sits beside her in the carriage, watching as she obsessively strokes the tail as they draw closer to the dungeon. He lets out a sigh as she starts to process all over again._

_He takes her hand into one of his, squeezing it likely but keeping his grip loose enough that her smaller hand can slip out. “If you ever feel anxious, squeeze my hand. I’ll take it all away.”_

** _If you said yes to all the questions, then they’re in love with you!_ **

Michiko slams the book closed, ignoring the fact that she had scared the bookkeeper. She presses the book over her face to hide the growing blush on her face. Feeling like a little kid again, she hurries to set the book back down and catch up with Yuushin.

The drumming of her heartbeat loudly in her ear. Would she dare say that she’s a little hopeful?


	7. Forgive Me

Michiko was getting used to the feeling of it, at least she thinks she is. Alchemy was a lot more complex than weaving. It was already hard enough to convince anyone in the guild anyone to teach a 15-year-old miqo’te, even get trying to get any to part with their equipment.

However, her uncle was kind enough to lend her his old things. The alembic and mortar felt foreign to her hand, but she shrugged it off as her lack of experience, not the fact that the tool was not made to fit her hands.

“Make sure not to try anything out of your abilities to with this, the crafts get rather explosive if you mess up.” The warning was heard, but not quite followed. Michiko puts into it the components that she needed to add to make the corsage that her father liked to give her mother so much. _Bear fat, spring water, some crystals, and white daisies._ All ingredients that she had saved up the money to buy from traveling adventurers.

With anything thrown in, she sits back and starts to fiddle around with the device. There’s no need for the craft to be of high quality, she just needs to be able to make it! Was it supposed to be burning hot and bright red? Her worry takes over as she tries to figure out how to stop the alembic.

> _BOOM_

The sound shook the entire room, so loud that all she could hear was ringing in her ears, and the numbness of her entire body. Except for her right hand, where it left like she had stuck her hand into the fires of an oven. The door burst open, slamming against the wall and threatening to come off the hinges. Her uncle files into the room, sword in hand as he scans the room until his eyes lands on her sitting in the middle of the room.

“I-i’m sorry.” The miqo’te sniffled, trying her best not to cry as she hurried over to them, clutching her bleeding hand. The skin is bright red from burns and blood, and pieces of what she was trying to craft have sunk into her palm. 

A pat on the head was all she got from him before he picked her up and called for a healer. The damage looks like it has done unrepairable damage to her hand. He needs to make sure it isn’t true.

“There is nothing to forgiven, you are simply being a child.”


	8. A Friend

She’s already fallen in love with the city; the lush green, the cooler air, and the flowers are as pretty as the clothes she’s seen in Ul’dah if not more. The people are a lot nicer, maybe a little kinder, but surely a lot quieter. Before Michiko realizes, she was wandering off again. She wasn’t trying to run away from the noise this time, but noise was attracting her instead.

A group of kids her age all gathered around the water wheel. Some of them cheering and yelling encouragements at whatever they see down in the shallow stream. Michiko steps up beside the group, staring down at all the commotion.

The first person she sees is a blond Elezen in the water, he was naked from the waist up with his arms locked another. The other was a male Miqo’te with pure black hair, clearly much shorter than his opponent. Both have their arms against the other’s shoulder, clearly trying to topple the other over through sheer force and tricks.

“Kick him!” “Get his feet!” The advice comes pouring in as the Miqo’te managed to duck him enough to cause the Elezen to lose balance, but he seems to instantly widen his stance and readjust. It continued for the next bell in the same manner, with the Miqo’te kicking water, hooking the Elezen’s feet, and occasionally trying to even headbutt his opponent. Yet the Elezen seems to be completely unfazed by everything, simply recovering before the other could use his brief weakness to flip him. Over time, the Miqo’te have clearly grown tired and annoyed that none of his moved were working. They finally break apart, taking steps back to watch each other.

“Finish him, Shu!” Seems to be the final straw, the Elezen jumped forward, catching the Miqo’te by the waist, and Michiko couldn’t help but cheer with the crowd as both go tumbling into the water. The fight was over, and the winner has been declared. The person she can only believe to be Shu helps the Miqo’te up back to his feet and turn the crowd

“I AM KING OF THE WATER.” The Elezen beats his bare chest with his fist, with the largest smile across his face. He bends down to scoop up some water, “As the king, I demand my subjects to join in!”

Cheerful screams fill the air as he splashes the entire crowd with water, within the moment, everyone was jumping into the water and splashing him back.


	9. Hold My Hand

She couldn’t help but stare at his hand as they walk side by side. A longing feeling fills her to take his hand, to squeeze it as he had told her to. Was it to assure herself? Or is it something else that tells her to reach out to him. Michiko finds herself trailing behind as she becomes stuck in her head. How would he react if she takes his hand… just to hold it? Would he shake her off, only allowing her to take such comforts when they’re alone?

So lost in her head, that she didn’t realize that he had taken her hand to pull her out of the way of a passing cart. The force of the pull threw her off balance, and she found herself collapsing into his arms like a swooning maiden. Michiko scrambles to adjust herself, stammering out apologies as the embarrassment burns through her.

“Falling for me?” She slaps his arms, lips pouting and clearly turning pink. Michiko doesn’t deny his claim. Not when the hand holding hers feels so warm. _So safe._


	10. To Foster a Home

“How does this taste to you? No need to hold back I need to make sure it’s actually good.” Michiko sets down a small bowl of broth in front of Yasuna. It was only two bells ago that she learned of her adopted daughter, but they’ve gotten off on the right foot. The Raen is more than open to her new mother while Michiko’s own experience left her more than open to welcome the other into the family. It was her decision for them to spend time together in the kitchen. After all nothing brought people together than a stomach full of good food.

Yasuna lets out pleased hum the second she sips the broth. Before long, it was already all gone from the bowl. “It’s savory and thick, it makes me think of some of the really big dumplings in the street stalls!”

“I know about the ones near the market are really good when you can get them fresh.” She takes her chin remembering the lovely aroma of the meat dumplings that everyone wants to have in their stomach. “Though I was trying to see if I can replicate the popular noodle dish in the city. Would you like to help me make them?”

“Yes!” With eager hands and light feet, Yasuna easily jumps over the counter to join her mother on the other side. Humming a sweet tone, whitetail wagging just enough to brush against her own, as she helps wash up the vegetables to be cut. The only thought that lingers is how sweet of a daughter she has been blessed with.


	11. Just His Luck

It was boring. Too boring. And Maqa hates every bit of it. Calum had decided to go hunting alone the day and left him with a list of chores to do before he gets back. The Xaela could only pout at being treated like a child. He’s fifteen summers old! Just about to grow up, become an adult, and officially lead his tribe! But Maqa does the chores anyway, setting up the traps around the camp in their normal spots, starting a fire going for the water, even somewhat started attempting to mend the armor that he was given. He wasn’t the best at it, but nothing filled him with more joy than Calum telling him that he did a good job.

He settled down on the grass, the top half of his armor off and resting on his lap while his fingers trance the seams as if it was the most intricate work. It was peaceful, almost healing to sit in the sun and soak up all the warmth. Until a chill sets up his skin. A giant shadow has cast themselves upon. Looking up Maqa sees the underbelly of a Yol slowly descending from the sky onto the flat grassland just outside.

Maqa hurries to throw his armor back on, even grabbing his axe as he crosses out of camp lines towards the stranger. Would it be too much for him to enjoy one day to himself?

_Nhaama, save him._

It was him. The fucking self-declared sun of the Oronir. Probably the most annoying person on the entire Steppe if it wasn’t for the entire Buduga tribe that coexist with them. He’s only heard tales about Magnai, how he destroys everything with a blow of his axe, how he obsessively searched for his Nhaama like it was his only goal in life. Wasn’t there a rumor that he had found them? Whatever it was, it didn’t matter now. This isn’t a time he would have thought to meet someone from the Dawn Throne.

“Where is he, boy?”

“I have no idea who you’re talking about.” Maqa squared himself up the best he could. As much as a child could against battle-worn warrior. The only other person who could be here would be Calum and Maqa would much rather die than let someone into their camp. He knows what he looks like. An abandoned child, mouth too big for his own good and barely surviving in the wild on his own. His tail begins to wave behind him, like a hunting serpent through the grass as he glares into Magnai’s eyes. “You are not allowed inside the camp.”

“Don’t lie to me, you welp.” Magnai dismisses him with a shove and marches towards the camp. The anger surged through him faster than his reasoning. How dare he trample upon the ground that has brought nothing but happy memories. Maqa adjusts his grip and darts forward.

The first strikes hit. He had caught Magnai off guard, cleaving into his side with as much force as he could. He would have laughed at the look of pure shock if he had the chance. The second and third hit never made contact. Not when his opponent easily wipes out his own axe and destroyed his shoulder guard with a swing, even kicking him back to pry him off. The eyes narrow at him were filled with nothing but malice.

I_s he stupid for starting this fight? Yes_

But Nhaama will sooner strike him down for letting someone walk all over him. Maqa refuses to relent, charging at his opponent. His arms and legs were burning, the well-loved armor fracturing under the weight of the blows he’s taken.

Maybe when Calum comes back he might have a chance to apologize.

A deathly blow across his chest destroyed what protection he had left, the sheer force of it knocked the air from his lungs. Maqa lets out a wheeze, stumbling and falling onto his back. Magnai was quick to step over him, one foot on his injured shoulder to prevent him from moving.

Maqa allows a moment for his eyes to adjust. The sun behind Magnai cast a harsh shadow across his face. Yellow eyes glaring down at him with enough intensity to kill him a thousand times over, eyes filled with nothing but detest that looks down at him as if he’s an insect on his boot.

Whatever energy he had before drained away as he feels the increasing pressure against his shoulder. Instead, a fresh wave of ice-cold dread fills him to the core. His weak hand gripping Magnai’s ankle, every attempt to squirm out of the crushing weight failed. He turns to look anywhere but above him, spotting Calum from coming back from his hunting trip in the far distance. Calum’s form froze when he realized what scene he has walked in on. 

Maqa never felt so small, so scared of the future. So scared that he reached out towards him in a desperate plea.

_“Papa! Save me!” _

… 

Then the world fell silent.

He didn’t realize what had happened at first. His brain could only register Papa sprinted towards them. A dark energy coursing in the air around him with every step closer. The pain finally registered. Within an instant, it felt like a crippling blade has sliced through his left horn. So excruciating that he curls into himself, clutching what he realizes now to be what is left of it. 

**It’s gone. **


	12. Ear Wiggles

“Come on now, Michiko. You need to get them cleaned.” The child only made a bigger fuss, attempting to crawl over her father’s lap to getaway. Still being so small, she was easily picked up and laid down on her side with her head on his lap. Only when he started stroking her hair did she start to calm down.

Her ears would tense up and press harder against her head whenever he got too close, but he’s been good so far at avoiding the source of her pain. Her father stayed there, stroking her head and neck until her nerves start to ease up. That was when a foreign hand reached out and peeled her ears open. Michiko could barely resist squirming away from it.

“Most of it looks to be just ear wax and some irritation on them. Luckily, she expressed her pain before an infection has gotten hold.” The finger strokes the inside of her ear and touching the red color, it pulls a hiss from her along with a pointed glare at the offending hand. Her tail lashes and thump against the other’s knee. When she realizes who she was hitting, her tail seems to hit harder.

Thump-thump-thump.

“It’s likely my fault, I wasn’t too sure about how to take care of her ears. I thought that the regular cleaning I did would have been perfectly fine.” Her tail stopped only when the hand retreats away from her. Only for it to come back to press a damp cloth into her ear. Michiko wraps her arms around the waist and shoves her face into his stomach in a poor attempt to get away. Her squirming and hissing start to die down again as the red, hot itches in her ear dull out into a more manageable tickling sensation. Fingers massage the ointment into the nooks and cranny of her ear until she was nothing but a purring lump on her father’s lap. Legs and tail curling in and into a comfortable nap.


	13. Searching

She looked and looked and looked.

But she couldn’t find him at all.

Where could he be?

He’s not in her room where she had thought he would be, nor the living room area. Michiko only can only assume that he managed to make his way into the kitchen since the workers there should already be finished duties. She managed to pry open the double doors into her next destination, instantly getting hit with the sweet and savory smell of freshly baked bread and cooked meat. Managing to move her step stool closer to the counter, Michiko checks to what was planned for their midday meal.

Well, she would have if the food was still there. The two plates on the counter have been clearly eaten, bread crumbs all over, bones are left inside the plate, and the sauce that was used is smeared everywhere. He was certainty here earlier. Letting out a small sigh, she hops off the stool and heads out.

Now, where would she go if she’s a cat with a full stomach?

Michiko wanders the halls aimlessly, testing and checking every door that she comes across. Until she finally notices that one of the doors had been left ajar. Bingo.

It was her father’s old study, though now it acts more like a library where she comes to read. Shelves of aged books wrap themselves around the room, and the dark wooden, well-loved desk stand across the room. At the center of the room was a set of dark blue sofas, Michiko shakes off the memory that comes flooding back at the sight of it. Instead, she steps up and reaches a hand out to stroke his ears. Bits of crumb and leftover sauce are still covering his mouth. She has managed to find the culprit. 

“Era, you’re sleeping again.”


	14. Overload

Too much. _Too much. **Too much.**_

It feels like tiny needles pricking her skin over and over, each prick setting off cracks of lightening under skin. Itching and begging for her to claw away of herself until there’s nothing but red. Red to stain her fingers tips and clothes. Every brush of air set off the feeling coursing through her body again until she was huddled as small as she could in the corner.

Every breath feels like thick honey stuck in her throat; every sniff clogs her nose with something that left a metallic aftertaste on her tongue. She squeezes her eyes shut, turning her head from the light blinding here. Her hands shakily reach up to press her ears.

High and low chatter, all mixing together in her head like a never-ending mix of sound. Like cloud over her mind, even unwilling to allow her room to think.

Help me. _Help me. **Help me.**_** _Please._**


	15. Nerves

Michiko developed an interesting habit while growing up. At least one she didn’t notice that she has.

Her tails waves behind her as a wave of nerves start to fill her, with it comes the worrying and doubtful thoughts. Her ears press flat against her head as her tail wraps itself around her waist, the tip brushing against the palm of her hand. The fluffy fur was being stroked with one hand, flattening the fluffed-up fur before messing it up to do it again. The feeling sends light tickles up her spine, easing her tense shoulders. It distracted her enough to briefly forget the trouble she’s in.

A shuffling beside her draws her attention. Era was forced to sit next to her at least half a bell ago. Knowing him there’s no way he could sit there the entire time, not when he could barely keep still for more than a few moments. The Seeker has made himself comfortable on her couch, curling himself up into a ball with his head resting against the pile of decorative pillows. He was even purring.

Perhaps the most peculiar thing about the sight is that he had decided to chomp down on the fluffiest end of his tail.


	16. Pray

It’s become something to a ritual.

Wake up, get called to slay a primal, slay said primal, go home. Perhaps on a particularly bad day, she’ll be forced to help kill those who are tempered.

It’s not… bad. But it wasn’t good either. It feels like it has been happening more often as time flows. First, it was a primal every fortnight, now it seems like two is appearing every day. Like someone is constantly encouraging them to perform more.

The beast tribes pray and worshipped their god with the same dedication as the worshippers of Halone in Ishgard. Enough to summon primals. She shudders at the thought of what would happen if the power of prayer and crystal were to combine in the center of the church.

A primal based on Halone appearing at the very center of a city-state would be the beginning of a tragic, unfortunate series of events. Thousands of people tempered within moments, more injured as one of the few pillars of their live crumble with the city. There’s no way someone would be able to sneak such a mass amount of crystal into the city…right?

The power of worship, she decided, is terrifying. It’s best not to think of such thoughts.


	17. Bloom

_They’re… wilted?_

Michiko lets out a deep sigh. Her plants have wilted plenty of times before, usually to because she forgets to have someone tend to them while she is out. It’s natural, almost common even to see then when you have a shop stuffed full of flowers for people to buy. But these are the plants in her own home, and she had done everything she can to encourage their wellbeing.

“Strange,” she sets down the watering can, spinning the heavy ceramic pot around to better inspect the plant. Someone has advised her on naming the plants after her family and friends, apparently how healthy or sick the plant gets would help her keep track of how they are faring. The advice wound up with her growing all sorts of manner of plants according to what best resemble her love ones.

With the dirt and checking all the other plants, she sets the potted flowers back into its place. The once green leaves seems to have turned at crumbling dark brown overnight, the flowers lost all of its color. Perhaps it’s time to send out a few letters.


	18. Snip

She easily wraps the bandage over the wound, cutting it to tie it tight. While her magic has already sealed up the wound, there is no doubt there is damage done that even magic can’t heal. Michiko tucks the knot out of sight and moves on to her next task. 

_Just another patient._

_I’ve done all I could. _

She used to find small joy in healing people; bandaging their wounds, sealing the cuts, even simply disinfecting the wounds. It means she’s helped, she’s needed, and maybe even cherished for being able to do so. Perhaps at one point even wishing for more wounded to appear so that she can take care of them. 

_Yet witnessing reality… _

Her eyes flicker to others, all bandaged up and simply waiting out the worst of the pain. Michiko steps outside, watching the dark clouds coming in, flashes of lightning fill the sky and her eyes with blinding light. The wind whipping her hair as the rumbling storm looms closer.

She wishes for a time where people like her aren’t needed at all. A world where healers are no longer needed, one where no one she holds dear will get hurt again.


	19. Tied To A Chair

Michiko wrings in the chair; kicking, her legs, twisting her wrist, even trying to push forward with her neck. Nothing. She can’t even attempt to squeeze her way out of these restraints before the dull pain would start to get to her. She’s gotten used to the moldy and metallic smell of the unfamiliar room, the dim lighting hanging over her head. How did she get here? Where is everyone? Questions swirl in her head as her eyes dart back and forth, barely making out what it’s in the room.

_creeeEEEK_

The door in front slowly swings open, allowing the bright sunlight to pour in and blind her. Only for it to slam close as the Roegadyn steps in. Her ears perk up at what she thought to be the sound of water nearby, perhaps even the sea crashing into the sand. No, it’s simply the heavy breathing of the man in front of her. Deep and loud, almost echoing in the small room. Disgust fills her as he approaches her with the wooden club tapping against the palm of his hand. The light allowed cast a dark look over his eyes, allowed her to see the unmistakable drool at the corner of his crooked smile. 

The club raises up over her, casting a dark shadow over her entire being.

_CRUNCH._


	20. Memory Loss

According to father, he had taken her back to the place he found her. The small trading port where it felt so quiet compared to what she had gotten used in Ul’dah. The stalls are much smaller and even fewer people. Like always, she was let off into the world to explore the new place that he had taken her. If she has been here before, why does nothing look familiar at all?

“Well, good to see that you’re looking a lot better since the last time I saw you.” The dark skin Roegadyn smiles down at her, even reaching down to pat her on the head. Michiko looks up at him, staying as his face curiously as he turns his attention elsewhere.

She can see his face, but her memory remains muddled. She doesn’t know this man, yet why does he act like he knows her?

Her ears pick up a loud delight cry behind her, turning around only for a blur of white and red tackling her hard enough to send them both to the ground. In her ear, she could hear him chanting something under his breath, his sweaty skin sticking to hers.

_He didn’t think he would get to see her again._

Not when she simply disappeared one hot afternoon with not a trace. He tried to find her, waiting where he left her, calling her name, even searching around the area. Every hour spent panicking over losing her too. Only to be told that she was taken away by a merchant.

And here she is. A little taller now, healthier, and clean. His heart soaring higher than the clouds and vowing that never let her out of his sight. He pulls her back up to her feet by her hand, helping her dust off the sand from her clothes. His little sister looks up at him curiously as he tugs on her hand into a hug, desperately clinging to her as if the world would rip them apart again.

Only for her to squirm uncomfortably in his arms, shoving him away with all her force. Confusion fills him as he stumbles over his feet, landing back on the ground. His heart instantly crushing into broken glasses in his chest at her words.

“Do I know you?”


	21. A Sunny Noon

“Here.” She presses a cup of water into his hand as she takes a seat across from him. The air is a bit dry from the summer heat, but the light breeze passing through is all the indicator she needs that autumn is drawing near.

Yuushin easily drains the water, even reaching out to pour more from the glass pitcher that sits between them. The ice clinking against each other and the glass, glimmering like ice diamonds in the light. She stretches across the table, laying her face on the wooden table and grasping his free hand with both of hers.

“I think I’ll take a nap right here.” She mumbles into the wood, eyes fluttering closed as the warm of the sun, the cool of the breeze, and the rustling of leaves lulls her to a nap. 


	22. Don't Compare

It was a grand gesture. Unsurprising for the man he is. Invitations were sent out to anyone who is anyone to join in on the spectacular feast and endless drinks. She was almost fooled into thinking that it was simply another party to celebrate whatever deal he managed to get recently. No. No it wasn’t.

Tolis and his daughter, Luluwi, had decided to throw a party in her name to celebrate the fact that she had grown a summer older. Simply sixteen and wanting nothing more than to be left alone. Michiko was reluctant to come ahead of time. Though she didn’t expect to be fitted in a new dress and deeply groomed until they thought she was presentable to be the star of the party.

She hates it, wandering around the hall as a constant stream of guests attempts to catch her eye.

_You look beautiful._

_That dress is gorgeous on you._

_What a beautiful woman you have grown into._

Michiko skirts around the corner. Doing her best to avoid anyone, while offering a simple smile and thanks to anyone who recognize her behind the shadows. It wasn’t too bad like this, acting like a butterfly fluttering from one place to another. At least, until she comes across her brother shoving as much food as possible into his mouth.

“Why aren’t you building connections? It’s the best time for you to get on your feet?” Michiko tries to politely inquire, but her annoyance is clear with every word. His only response is to shoot her a glare over the half-eaten pastries. 

“I don’t need to hear praises for you all night.”


	23. Trust

“Do you trust me?” 

Usually, she would agree. She likes to put a lot of faith in the people she has surrounded herself with. 

But the words are coming when she’s standing at the highest point of the damn Warrior Ninja course that shows up every summer. Michiko stares down at the glistening water so far down below, then to the swarm of people still struggling to reach the top. She has already watched more than a handful of people jump from this height until they disappear into the ocean.

“No.” She grumbles, “I don’t trust you to _not_ push me off this ledge.”

He got her there eventually. 


	24. Deep Breath

_Splash. Whooosh._

She couldn’t hear anything but the delightful song that beckons. A sweet song that only she could hear. The distant calls of her name were drowned out by the sound of the air harrowing in her ear. The light voices ring only louder, whispering sweet promises like a lover. She only needs to make it to the land barely illuminated by the moon. The

The sea comes up, crashing against the banks and push past her feet trying to reach as far as it can. The cold waters laps around her ankles back and forth as she slowly shuffles deeper until it came to her knees. The wind has already picked up to blast her with cold air, even snapping the light scarf from her hands to send it back to land. Not that it matters. It does not matter when she will be given everything, she ever wished for in just a moment.

White cotton clung tightly to her waist, the water slowing her steps to almost a standstill. Her head and body felt heavy, like cotton being squeezed between her ears. Still she follows the pull, allowing herself to bet swept away by the currents. Within an instant, there was silence. All she could hear was rumbling and whispers.

Until a hand appeared.

A tight hand wrap around her forcefully drags her into the surface. Pain rakes its claws through her entire body, her lungs crying out as her mouth becomes dry with the taste of salt. She barely heaves a proper breath before more starts to come up. Clothes now clinging to her prick her skin with needles of ice, her head swimming against the current as she shivers and shakes against the warm body of her savior.

Were they her savior? Or someone trying to deceive her?


	25. Tea Time

“Is it true that your dad picked you off the street?” Luluwi asks, casually sipping from her teacup. Michiko was more interested in the butterflies fluttering around, the flowers fully blooming and revealing their brightest colors to the sun. Especially the row of sunflowers that wall them from the rest of the garden.

“Of course, you don’t see anyone else sprouting weird ears and tail in my family, do you?” She bats away an insect that has gotten too close to the white frosting of the cake she had made just earlier today. The cake is still attracting bugs with the strawberries she has decorated it with.

“Yea, but word is going around that your father was unfaithful…” The lalafell is pretty good at pretending that she didn’t care if she was, she only reached out to put more cake for herself while Michiko pours them more hot tea. The scent of roses and sweet icing clings to the air.

“Well, it’s not like asking me would do them any good. I barely remember anything before the day he picked me up.” A spoon digs into the slice, easily cutting through all its layers. Yet Michiko can’t bring herself to eat it. “The only thing he loves more than his family is his job.”

> “Seeing as that is what killed him.”


	26. Attune

She feels him, his presence at least. Ever since she put on the ring on her wedding day, she felt what could only be his aether wrapping around her hand.

Warm and gentle like his guiding hand when they first set out together.

There is never a day that has passed where she could feel his love for her through the ring.

She only hopes that he feels the same.


	27. Voice Breaking

“HeLP! HELP ME PL-ease.”

Michiko takes in a deep breath, but everything is a poor attempt to ease her dry throat. It hurts to breathe. Even more to talk anything above a whisper.

_How long have I been down here?_

_How long have I been screaming?_

“GET ME OUT!”

The only thing telling her that time is passing is the small streaks of sunlight pouring in through the barred gap that is too high for her to reach. She can hear things above her; what sound like the clicking of Chocobos, chattering of people as they make their way through the day, sometimes even the sound of children laughing.

“Wh-y an-one hea-ring me?”

Talking out loud felt like the only way to keep her sane. Letting out a deep exhale, she attempts to scream again. Yet nothing comes out. No matter how much force she tries to put behind even a word. Nothing. She lost the only way she knows how to get help. 

_Why is no one reacting to my screams? My pleas? My begging?  
_ _Has the world forgotten me?_

_Don’t leave me here._


	28. In the dark

Michiko runs her hand through his hair, allowing the strands to slip through her fingers. Yuushin only lets out an unconscious hum and digs his face deeper into her lap. With the cracking of fire driving away every breath of chill that the changing season brings. The Seeker hums out a song she has heard from a traveling bard.

_Your hand in mine___  
We are burning like two flickering lights  
I’ll pass this moment  
We are flying through the days and the nights  
flying through the days and the nights

Her tone and rhythm are completely off. Notes falling flat and her breath dying out at the end. Still, she sings softly and sweetly for him.

_That when forever fades into a memory___  
Nothing will ever take  
Take you away from me  
This promise of mine  
Is a promise in time

Taking his hand rough from all the adventures, she presses a kiss to his knuckles. Staring at their matching rings, she lets out a sigh of contentment.

_Dance till its over_  
Till the morning breeze  
The first ray of sun  
Just hold me close  
You know the road we’re on has only begun  
The road we’re on has only begun

_([This Promise by Sam Tsui & Casey Breves](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D8HRaiRltBQ0&t=ZTliY2I4ZjIyYTdiZTUzZGI3ZDM5MTY0NjE1NTc1NTgxNmY0MDEzNyx1WHVub3prTQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AHbFekbWkkUROV89ZbYsCfQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmichikodhol.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188069908170%2Fprompt-30-in-the-dark&m=1))_


End file.
